Diablo II Hardcore - Episode 5
|episode_no = 5 |upload_date = December 4, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N1YuVQdnnQ |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:04}} Summary The group continues onto Level one of the Jail. Dean and McJones get into an encounter with some Bone Archers, and McJones mistakes the skeletons for Dean's. Dean promises not to get any skeleton mages, then screams for no reason. Jirard and McJones tell Dean that they never know whether or not Dean is actually in trouble. Dean explains that he had turned a corner, and there were suddenly 40 mobs in front of him. Paul states that he can't wait to play on his other computer so that he can actually be helpful to the group, as he's having compatibility issues with the computer he's currently using. PBG asks who they're going to fight, and the group explains that they are going to fight the chapter boss, Andariel, but they have a few levels they need to go down first. The group continues down to the second level of the Jail. Barry goes off on his own, but Jirard points out that they should probably stick together, so Jirard and Dean go to get Barry as he returns. Barry gets attacked by a group of Dark Ones, and Dean tells him to just let his skeleton army run in front of them. The group continues on to the third level. PBG explains that he feels as if his job is useless, because Dean's skeletons just do it better. PBG states that when Dean dies, he's looting his corpse, and Paul states that when he dies, they all die. Barry states it'll feel as if they have a third fewer people when he dies. Dean explains that he wasn't initially going to play the Necromancer as he has been, but every guide he looked at told him to play it as he's playing it. Paul enters the grief stage over Ross' death, as everyone else just kind of forgets he was there. Dean opens a room filled with Skeleton Archers, which the group engages with. The skeletons attack PBG and McJones, nearly killing both of them. The group then continues on to the Inner Cloister. The group slays Bile Hawk the Slayer, before going through the Cathedral to get to the Catacombs. Upon entering the dungeon, the group fights a hoard of Tainted. The group explores the first level, raiding any casket they find. Jirard finds Level 2 of the Catacombs, but the group continues exploring the first level. McJones points out that he can still see Ross' picture. The group takes a trip back to the Rogue Encampment. There, McJones suggests booting Ross from the game so that they can no longer see his picture, but the group decides against it. PBG edits in a cover of "I Will Remember You" to commemorate Ross. Back in the Catacombs, the group has made their way down to Level 4, and Dean drops a Town Portal so that everyone can clear their inventory. The group clears out a room full of enemies, and continue onto the boss room. The group kills Andariel, allowing the group to move onto Act II. The group returns to the Rogue Encampment and exchanges equipment so that everyone has the equipment belonging to their class. The group then continues onto Act II. Quotes